Snow
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: KBOW.. Katie hopes for a white Christmas. What if she gets it, or even more? Very cute and fluffy oneshot


**AN:** I'm afraid I do not own any of these characters.. wish I owned them though ;) Well, enjoy!

* * *

It was one day before the Christmas Holidays started for the students at Hogwarts. Almost everybody of Katie's friends went home, but she stayed at Hogwarts. She didn't mind. Her mom really deserved a vacation on her own, without being a busy housemom. And Christmas at Hogwarts was really fun. She could play Quidditch everyday. And hang out with Harry. Harry was cool. He was a really good flyer, and she could have fun with him. And, being two years older then him, could help him with his (loooots of) homework.

Well, lets go back to where we begun. Ah yes.. It was one day before the Christmas Holidays started for the students of Hogwarts. A certain Fred and George where happily talking to anyone who wanted to hear, about their new invention, Kissletoe.

"Anyone who would stand under it.."

"Would be forced to kiss each other," George ended his brother's sentence almost naturely. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should try it on you and Alicia, George," She said, knowing George had a crush on Alicia for months. His ears turned bright red.

"She got you there, little brother." Katie heared Fred say. George tried to say something brilliant back, but he couldn't find the words. Katie rolled her eyes again and got back on her homework. She hummed a mugglesong, she remembered from her childhood.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas.." _

She kept on singing softly so she didn't notice a girl standing behind her. After a few moments she said: "And a white one you shell get!"

Katie was startled to hear Angelica's voice but then looked outside. It was snowing! And not even a little bit! It seemed like a storm!

"Oh! Snow! Great!" she yelleped. "Who wants to go outside? Snowball fight!"

She ran upstairs, together with Fred, George, Alicia, Angelica, Harry and Ron. They put on their cloaks and cloves, and in fifteen minutes they where on their way to the Great Hall. Happily chatting they didn't notice the snowstorm became calmer. When they opened the doors, their breathe got stuck in their throats. Hogwarts looked absolutely beautiful with the white carpet spreading over the grounds. Everybody woke up when Fred threw a snowball to his twin. A minute later everybody was inhabiting the fight.

After a few minutes Katie saw someone walking towarts the castle. She recognised him almost immediatly. It was her Quidditch Captain, and friend Oliver Wood. He probably was at the Quidditchfield, training on his own, before he had to go home.

She threw a snowball towarts him and hit him right in the face.

"Ooh! Good one, Bell!" She heared Fred say and she grinned widely. Until she found Oliver walking to her with a rather large snowball.

"Uh-oh," she said and she started to run. But Angelica caught her and let Oliver smudge the snowball all over her face.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" She said, laughing. Angelica already ran away for Fred, who was chasing her. Katie cleared her face and searched for Oliver, but she couldn't find him.

"Come out, scary pants! You know I could never miss you, I'm you're best Chaser!"

She found him behind a tree, and hit him hard with another snowball. But he probably didn't mind, and jumped right upon her, with snow in is hand.

"You. Dead mead. How dare you throwing snow at me?" He smiled at this comment. He was lying on top of her now. She was trying to get away, but he held her down. Suddenly he was really aware of the contact he had with Katie's body. Katie felt the same. She had like her Captain for a few years now and blushed by the contact they had.

Oliver stood up.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked and helped Katie up.

"No, no.. I'm fine," she said smiling.

"Really?" He asked. He was really close now. And suddenly Oliver found Katie's soft, warm lips on his. His could face flustered and the cold didn't seemed to enter his body anymore.

Katie pulled away but as she tried she felt Oliver deepening the kiss softly. His lips covered hers and her arms raised to they could touch his red cheeks.

After a few moments what felt like an eternity for both, they let go. Oliver's forehead rested against Katie's.

"That was.."

"Nice," she said.

"I was going to say perfect, but nice works," he said smiling. She kissed him softly once more and then let go. They looked over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Katie said softly.

"The snow makes it even more magical," Oliver said. Katie shivered. "Are you cold?"  
Katie nodded. He putted her cloak around her and said: "Let's go in. The others seemed to find their way in too."

And together they walked through the snow. Snow really is magical.

* * *

**A message from Oliver and Katie, from me :)**

"For all ye Oliver/Katie fans out there," Oliver said, sitting on a large, leather chair in the common room, with Katie on his lap. "A very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"  
He gave Katie a small kiss on her cheek and she smiled at him.  
"Oh," said Katie after a moment. "And don't forget to write more about us in 2007! We really enjoy our romantic adventure's, don't we?"  
After those words Oliver pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.  
"Yeah, we do. We would like to read more of what happened above, for exemple," He said cheeky and then kissed Katie again.


End file.
